The Vague Project
by Race Baj 2.0
Summary: A mutant anti terrorist unit called the Vague project has recruited the Brotherhood. Chapter 12, Lance and Victor encounter a mystery in the forest, and the rest of the team face a mystery back at the HQ.
1. Stand Aside XMen

Victor Regal, Brad Stevens, and Jill Ricardo stepped up to the gates of the Institute, and walked into the courtyard. Professor X waited to greet them, along with Scott Summers.

"Hello, you are Professor X?" Jill asked. She was tall with shoulder length brown hair.

"Yes that is correct, did you have a good flight to Bayville?"

"Yes it was all good." Victor responded. He was a tall man with black hair and a moustache.

"We are anxious to see these Mutants of yours." Brad explained, he was also tall, with blond hair and looked more laid back then the others, mainly because he was the only one not wearing a business suit.

"Very well we have many students here." The professor explained as they walked. "Scott is the oldest and has been here the longest." The professor motioned to Scott.

"Yes we have heard very much of Mr. Summers." Professor X noticed that Brad sounded unimpressed, Scott noticed it to but tried not to show it. They walked inside and looked over the X-Men.

"X-Men, I have mentioned we will have special visitors, Mr Regal, Mr. Stevens, and Miss Ricardo will now explain why they are here." The Professor instructed, Scott stood with the rest of the X-Men.

"The Government, in a attempt to introduce the public into mutants," Jill began as the three paced in front of the students looking them all over. "Have decided on the vague project, a group of mutants who carry out missions for the government. Because the professor has you all here and trained, we figured Bayville would be a good place to search for some of our recruits."

"We feel that the mutants would be great help, but perhaps we could go over their abilities." The Professor explained the powers of all the X-Men and the New Mutants at Jill's request, while it impressed the three slightly however, they sounded like it was nothing special to them.

"I am interested in knowing, the constant seismic activity in Bayville, despite the lack of fault lines?" Brad asked.

"Oh that's just Lance." Kitty piped up. The group of three looked at her and she shrank down, they looked over to Professor X.

"Lance Alvers, one of the mutants in the Brotherhood."

"The Brotherhood?" Victor echoed. 

"A group of mutants who do the work of Magneto." The professor explained.

"I see... and they follow him loyally?" Jill asked.

"Not exactly." Kitty interjected again. "You see he sort of scares them, and they would be all on their own anyway without them."

"They do not with to come here?" Brad questioned.

"They chose not to come and live under the rules of the X-men."

"Lance wanted to." Kitty protested.

"Its not the time." Jean shushed her.

"The Brotherhood do not get along well with my students." The Professor tried to cover up.

"I think we would like to meet the Brotherhood." Victor suggested, the others nodded. "Very well professor, your time here was very good, we shall speak with you again soon."

"The Brotherhood?" Scott couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yes." Victor eyed him with a hint of anger.

"They work for Magneto." He protested.

"I can't help but agree with Scott." The Professor explained. "I have a group of well trained students perfect for the job."

"Perfect?" Jill asked.

"Drop and give me twenty!" Victor shouted. All the students fell to the ground and started doing push ups.

"There is your problem." Brad pointed to the group. "You need kids not willing to take a order like that for no reason. You need people with backbones that will stand up for something. Professor because your students are trained to take a command, is why they are not good choices. We need people who will know the mission and do it the way they know they can, not the way some guy tells them to."

"But-"

"Professor you are offing the united states government, flame throwers, telepaths, teleporters, flight, and a guy with bazooka eyes, the government already has all of that, I'm sorry, good day." Victor, Jill, and Brad walked away from the mansion, as the students look dejectedly down at the floor.


	2. Pitching the idea

I don't own Evo, yadda yadda yadda, thanks for the reviews, more will be revealed in the later chapters :D

  
  
  
  
  
  


A Black limousine bulled up in front of the large Victorian mansion that is the house of Lance Alvers, Todd Tolansky, Fred Dukes, and Pietro Maximoff, the Brotherhood of Mutants. The four mutants were gathered around a TV, watching the news when the doorbell rang.

"Your turn." Fred, Pietro, and Lance simultaneously said, and pointed at Todd. He groaned and hopped to his feet, and to the door. He opened it up to see Victor Regal, Brad Stevens, and Jill Ricardo.

"Lance Alvers?" Victor asked.

"Lance, its for you." Todd shouted. Lance made his way to the door and looked up and down the three visitors.

"Mr. Alvers you are the one in charge here correct?"Jill questioned, as a reply Lance groaned.

"What did they do this time?"

"No, Mr. Alvers, we are with the Government." Brad answered.

"Ok what did they do to the government?"

"Lance we believe that the government can use a mutant military branch to warm humans up to the idea of mutants." Lance's eyebrow raised at Victor's instruction.

"Go on..."

"Well the Government wants to use a group of mutants to go on missions, and work for the government, we understand you currently work with the man Magneto."

"Well one of us 'works' for him anyway." Lance said looking over to Pietro.

"What we are offering is not just a impulse decision." Jill explained. "You can have some time to think and talk over it. We are offing a government job, will full pay, all detailed in a folder." Jill handed Lance a sealed briefcase. However if you accept you have to leave this... lovely home.

"What about food!" Fred shouted from the living room.

"Pardon?" Victor scratched his head.

"Well we'll be living on some army base won't we?" Fred consulted. "Will food be provided?"

"No, you will be living on a apartment complex off base, the residents however will all be members of our team. Rent is provided but food and clothing and entertainment must be provided by you." Jill explained.

"But I think with four hefty government salaries you may be able to get enough food for even you." Victor sneered, to which Fred growled and made a fist.

"So you are offering us a government job to fight terrorists." Lance began. "We get government salaries, free rent for an apartment, and in return we have to risk our lives to protect the country we are currently risking our lives for free to destroy?"

"Basically yeah." Brad shrugged.

"Speaking for me I would get up and go now, but we better talk it over, any place we can reach you at?" Lance asked, trying to sound in control.

"We will be here tomorrow at this time for your decision." Jill suggested.

"Perfect." Lance shut the door and turned back to see the brotherhood looking at him angrily. "What?"

"Your dealing with the devil man, you can't last." Pietro glared.

"He's right yo, humans don't care about us." Todd agreed.

"Well they are offering us a job which we get payed a lot of money for doing what we do now, and we get free rent and our own apartments." Lance pointed out.

"It's a trap, even I can see that." Fred stated.

"What about Magneto and Mystique?" Pietro asked.

"The ones who abandon us? I sure don't care about them, I got no loyalties."

"Now Lance has a point." Fred scratched his head. "Yeah sure they gave us a broken mansion, but that's it, and if they come back what are they going to start doing? Forcing us to work and fight and yelling and destroying stuff when we don't do what they want?"

"Exactly." Lance shouted.

"But-" Pietro protested.

"What about daddy?" Lance assumed. "Come on Pietro! What do you think? He still loves you." Pietro's eyes started to water. "Its just like with us, he wants something!" Pietro nodded.

"You guys are right, if we work for the government we will be doing the same thing we are here, but getting paid for it."

"What if its another trick?" Fred asked, they all gave that some serious thought. "Why would the government want to make it good with mutants... what if there are labs and experiments and stuff?"

"I- I don't know." Lance gulped.

"What have we got to lose yo?" Todd interjected. "We have been refused and abused by Magneto, society, The X-men, why not the government?"

"Todd is right." Pietro nodded. "They won't do something that probably hasn't been done to us."

"So are we in?" Lance asked.

"We're in." They all agreed.

"First lets look over this contract." Lance pulled some folders out of the briefcase for each member.

  
  


After examining it, it was explained that they would be in their contract for two years before they were allowed to quit. After that time they could rejoin into the project. They would each be given a apartment in a building, after the two years were over, even if they stayed in the project they would be allowed to move out of the apartments but they would have to be the age of 18, and would not be able to mention anything of their occupation or be brought back to the complex. They would be four members of something called the Vague project. It was government plan to use mutants agents for the government. They would simply be told that they were the first mutants to enter the US military, and they would publicly it. In the public eye they would be followed to ensure that the public get respect for the team, but would never be let known that the security of the country would be resting in their hands, until they deemed appropriate. Their jobs would require surveillance, under cover work, spying, and anti-terrorist acts. They would undergo several months of training before going on missions and were expected to carry out any mission asked of them. They would be under the direct command of Victor Regal, Brad Stevens, and Jill Ricardo and anyone else that they have assigned. The Brotherhood agreed to all of this and by the next day they had signed their contracts and as soon as the three agents arrived, they became legal soldiers of the US military.

"Last chance to back out." Lance looked back at his three friends, they all shook their heads.

"Anyone nervous?" Todd said, obviously trembling. 

"We just sold our sold to the government I think we are all nervous." Pietro replied.

"Not me." Fred beamed. "I'm making to much money to be nervous about anything." After he finished speaking they saw the black limo round the corner. Lance looked down at his folder hesitantly. The limo stopped at the Brotherhood's house and Jill got out.

"Mr. Alvers have you made your decision?" She asked.

'This is insane!' Lance thought to himself. 'Yesterday we met these people, we have no idea who they are, other then assuming what the folder says, and we signed the next two years of our lives away!'

"Yeah, we have the contracts signed, and we accept your offer." Lance found himself saying the words despite what his insides told him.

"Excellent." Jill smiled and opened up the door. "Please make your way inside the limo, and it will take us to the airport."

"... Goodbye Bayville." Lance uttered the words as he stepped into the black limousine, the next two years of his life, wouldn't be here.


	3. Welcome Brotherhood

I do not own X-Men Evo. I do however own Brad, Jill, Victor, and James. I am only using who I consider the 'true' Brotherhood... mainly because I hate Boom Boom and haven't seen any episodes with Wanda thanks to stupid YTV ending the series after Walk On the Wild Side, so do everyone a favour and grow a deep hatred in your heart for YTV, and I'll try to stop ranting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


The ride to the airport and the plane ride were very uneventful. No one said a word until the airport, when Jill instructed them where they were going: New York city. For the plane ride Jill sat across the aisle while Lance and Pietro sat on a pair of seats, and Todd and Fred just managed to squeeze into the pair behind them. The plane ride also consisted of no one really talking, until the end when Jill led them to another black limo. It was a lot large and this one also held Brad and Victor.

"You guys have a good flight?" Brad asked as they got in, the brotherhood nodded, and that was all that was said for most of the ride. "You guys want a soda?" He asked opening a cooler at the side. Fred nodded and he tossed Fred a coke and took one for himself. "Lance, you want a beer?" Lance shook his head and Brad closed the cooler. "Excuse me Mr. Regal, but we have arrived at the desired destination."

"Perfect." Victor said as the limo slowed to a stop. 

  
  


The seven got out and the brotherhood were led into a office building.

"Its just us." Brad said to a security guard, who nodded as they passed. 

"This is V-Corp to the outside, a software company. However that is just a cover, this is the headquarters and main location of the Vague project. We have one or two equipment warehouses over the country but this is the only place you will be getting familiar with."

"Where are we being taken now?" Fred asked.

"We have a meeting with the leader here, we have to show him you four." Victor explained.

"Who is the leader?" Pietro asked.

"His name is James Bogart, he is the creator of the Vague project, and a avid supporter of human-mutant relations." Jill explained.

  
  


They walked into the office, it was expensive looking, and sitting at the desk was James Bogart. He was tall and friendly looking, and wore a smart business suit.

"Sir, these are Todd Tolansky, Fred Dukes, Pietro Maximoff, and Lance Alvers." Jill explained. James stood up and paced in front of the four, looking them over.

"Tolansky?" he asked stopping in front of Todd.

"Yes sir?"

"When was the last time you took a shower?" Todd thought over his question awhile before responding.

"Its 2002 right?"

"Oh dear God." Victor gasped, covering his mouth with a cloth.

"Sorry sir."

"Its alright Tolansky, but you will be expected to shower everyday before work."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now for today you are all excused, you will be briefed with the limits you have in your free time. Tomorrow you will be called at 5:00, you are expected to wake up, shower and be dressed in your clothing 

"Yes sir." The Brotherhood were escorted out of the room and Brad waved them into another room. It was large, and had a basket ball court in one corner, as well as a bar in another corner, a tv and couches lay in third corner, and in the fourth a mini Library, and finally in the center of the room, a round table.

"This place rocks yo!" Todd hopped around looking. 

"This is the rec room, its where you guys can hang out when your bored, its your so you can furnish it whatever way you want as long as the other members of the team agree." Brad explained.

"Other members?" Lance asked as Fred looked around and Pietro ran around the room.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down so we can explain?" Jill offered. "Victor, don't you have some paper work you can do now?"

"Hopefully." Victor left and Brad and Jill sat down, The Brotherhood joined them.

"Ok first off my name is Brad Stevens. The basic thing works like this: You guys put in hours of training each day, those are assigned by us, you guys also have schooling, you have to get an assigned textbooks done in one week, then have a test on what you learned, got it?" The brotherhood nodded. "You studies include things you must know for your missions, you will also have the occasional lesson on complicated stuff like hacking and lock picking. The first few months before your missions will be very hard. However every day you will have significant free time on this you can do what you want, but never discuss that you are a secret agent for the government. Any questions?"

"Yo."

"Todd?"

"Yeah, um, you said limits on where we can go."

"You have to stay in the city, and if you plan on going anywhere you must carry your pagers and cell phones, both of which contain a tracker. And try to stay out of trouble."

"Got it."

"Alright then the next topic." Jill began. "You will not be the government team, you are a part of it. There will also be other members, 4 others to be exact. You will probably meet them within the next few days. However you are the only four that know each other so we will probably set up a meeting time."

"Um can I ask a question?"

"Yes of course Fred." Jill smiled.

"You are Jill Ricardo right?"

"Yes of course."

"Well what exactly do you, Mr. Stevens, and Mr. Regal do?"

"We are in charge of you three."

"I thought that James Bogart guy was?"

"No he is in charge of the project."

"However." Brad interjected. "Victor used to be in the Navy and is annoyed at this assignment, it being a desk job and all, so you probably will never be to friendly with him."

"I understand." 

"Good, anything else?" Jill asked.

"Yeah what about our personal items?" Pietro asked. "We just sort of got up and left before."

"Of course." Jill nodded. "Just make a list of the stuff you want from your house and we have some people still in Bayville that can pick it up. With Victor and James in charge of you four there will be a very seriously strict schedule, you are expected to follow it, think you can do it."

"Probably not." Lance promptly responded.

"That's ok, you will get used to it."

"Alright, now that this is over with lets say we get you all to your apartments."


	4. Meeting Brad Stevens

I don't own Evo, I own all non BH characters, and YTV SUCKS! This may seem rushed and not good, I'm not sure, I accidentally deleted it after I wrote it, so I had to write it again, and am very angry with this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  


Brad and Jill brought the brotherhood to a limo that took them to a apartment complex several blocks away from the Headquarters.

"Your apartment is on one of the higher floors." Jill stated as they went into the elevator. They went to one of the higher floors and stepped out of the Elevator. Jill led them down the hall to four rooms at the end of the hall.

"Despite this being a commercially owned building most of the Vague project live here, including the rest of your team which you will be meeting later." Brad explained.

"Rest of the team?" Pietro asked.

"These apartments are all identical," Brad went on. "Each member of the project gets a apartment based on how high on the ranks they are."

"How high are we?" Lance questioned.

"Well the order in a nutshell goes like this: James, Victor, Jill, Me, then the Vague project task force (that's you guys,) then the rest of the people who do all the other work."

"So we can fire people?" Pietro grinned.

"No but you can requisition stuff." Jill pointed out.

"What kinda stuff yo?"

"Well that will all be explained as you learn a bit more of protocol around here, right now the only thing you know enough about to requisition is coffee." Brad continued. "Now we have a strict order around here, everyday at five you get a phone call, you will be informed about what you are doing for the day, and you will be expected to be at the office in one hour afterwards. If you want to change your wake up time to earlier, just ask the caller when he gives you the wake up notice. Now how about a tour?" Brad led them into the apartment. It had a large room with two-thirds of it carpet, with a fire place and several pillars. The walls were beige and the other third of the room was white tile, and had a kitchen area, there was also a huge window overlooking the city, and a door leading onto a balcony. There were also two other rooms at the far end. "The room on the left is the bedroom, the room on the right is the bathroom, there is a door in the bedroom connecting to the bathroom. On the bed is a package, this is Todd's room, you each have one. It has your first paycheck in advance, so you can furnish this place, or buy food and clothing, also there are some keys, including one to some key rooms in the office, you locker at the office, and one to your room." As soon as Brad had finished talking the Brotherhood were wandering around, exploring the apartment. When they had done so to their hearts content they walked back.

"Any questions?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, you said other members, when do we get to meet them." Pietro asked.

"Well we will try and set up a meeting with them for you as soon as we can."

"Which apartments are whose?" Fred inquired.

"Well this is for Todd, its number 77, Fred's is 78 across the hall, Lance's is 79, one door up, and Pietro is 80, across from Lance. Mine is down at 70, incase you ever want to talk or hang out." Brad explained. 

"Well I have to get back to the office, the rest of the day is a free day, so you can hang out with Brad, look around your apartments, go shopping, whatever." Jill waved bye, and left the down the hall.

"Well is there anything else you guys wanted?" Brad asked, but the four were to busy looking through their apartments.

"Fine, I will be down the hall if you need me." Brad shouted to them as he walked back to his apartment. Inside Brad got himself a drink and sat down, but was promptly greeted by Fred standing in the doorway.

"Um, Mr. Stevens?"

"Please, call me Brad."

"I have... something I want to ask."

"Alright, go for it Fred."

"Well... what kinda stuff will you be doing with us?"

"Like what?"

"Like... labs?"

"Well Fred, there will be some blood tests, that's natural, but no experimenting with drugs and stuff if that's what your thinking." Fred smiled with reassurance, but just then Lance ran in.

"Pietro and Todd got in a fight because Todd said Pietro's room was bigger, and to prove that if it was they turned on the water in they're rooms and flooded them, to see who's got full of water first." In a panic Lance ran back outside.

"...he is joking, I know." Brad nodded confidently, however a foot of water ended up flooding the halls.

  
  


After Brad's panic when he found out they really did flood their rooms he settled down and Pietro and Todd felt bad enough to clean it up, afterwards they were all sitting in Brad's apartment.

"It was irresponsible." Brad complained. "Not 24 hours into this and already you caused a small flood!"

"I know." Pietro said slightly ashamed. "Normally there is only one flood a week at our house, several fires though, occasionally they get big enough so the fire is needed."

"We weren't allowed to call the fire department anymore because they got sick of us." Todd confessed.

"Well its ok, but remember, any damages you cause come out of your pay, that's the rule here."

"Yes sir." Todd nodded.

"Now, we better find something to do, anyone like pool?" Brad led the four to a door in the back of his apartment and opened it up. Inside was a pool table, and it had quite an amount of room.

"I'm up first." Pietro grinned taking one of the cues.

"I break." Brad replied, also taking his weapon. Brad broke the batch, but got none in. Pietro retaliated with sinking one after another, after another. "Where do you learn to play." Brad said with his jaw dropped.

"Always could, I used to beat suckers for money back home." Pietro said, sinking the 7 ball.

"You are a phenomenon."

"That I am Brad, that I am."

"Unfortunately there is more to pool then skill."

"There is?"

"Yes-JYNX!" Brad shouted in Pietro's ear just as he shot, making him miss the ball. "Concentration." Brad laughed and took aim, sinking three balls before missing another.

"Watch and learn." Pietro finished the rest of the table, ending with the eight ball.

"Incredible."

"Thank you, thank you."

"I have never seen anyone gloat as much as you."

"You laugh because you don't have my talent." Just then the phone rang, Brad put it on speaker.

"Brad?" it was Jill.

"Yeah, its me."

"Are the Brotherhood with you."

"Yeah."

"Are they busy?" He looked over to the four who shook their heads.

"They willing to come back down and meet the rest of the team."

"Sure, we will be right over."


	5. Group Meeting

The four members of the Brotherhood were taken back to the office building by Jill and Brad. They were led to the building that Lance remembered as the Rec room from before. They walked in where the four other members were getting to know each other. There was two guys and two girls. One of them had spike blond hair and was tall. He was wearing a red vest, black shirt, and jeans, and he looked about 16. The other guy was also very tall, and had brownish red hair. He wore a brown trench coat, black pants a grey shirt, and looked about 17. The first of the two girls was average height, and had long brown hair. She wore a t-shirt and jeans and looked 15. The last girl had short hair dyed green, she wore a t-shirt and a short dress, and looked 17.

"Lance." Pietro hissed, elbowing him in the side.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"That girl, the one with the green hair."

"What about her?"

"That is Monica Doe." Pietro explained.

"So?"

"Well, her father used to work with Magneto in weapons dealing, you see when I was younger Magneto used to bring me around with him so he could keep an eye on me, and I used to hang around with Monica. She never knew it, but I always had a crush on her."

"So there is one woman Pietro Maximoff can't have." Lance smirked.

"Will you shut up."

"Everyone?" Brad interrupted the conversation as he called the group to the middle of the room. "This is Remy LeBeau." Brad explained gesturing to the taller boy with brown hair. "Nick Seer," He continued now pointing to the other boy. "This, is Rachel Baron." Brad went on, pointing to the brown haired girl. "And finally Monica Doe." Brad finished. "These are the Brotherhood. Todd, Lance, Fred, and Pietro." Brad explained to the other four, and introduced the Brotherhood.

"It is you Pietro." Monica cried running up to him.

"Monica hi, its been awhile." Pietro grinned hugging her.

"So these are the guys your dad sent you to live with." She turned to the Brotherhood.

"And here is what really bugs me." Pietro whispered to Lance. "She liked Daniels." Lance couldn't help snickering as Monica talked with Todd and Fred.

"Daniels, and you still like her."

"Yes, but don't mention him, maybe she forgot about him." There conversation was cut short however by Nick coming over and holding out his hand. 

"Hi I'm Nick Seer." He held out his hand.

"Lance Alvers." Lance shook it.

"Pietro Maximoff." Pietro nodded.

"So you came from Bayville right?"

"Yeah." Lance responded.

"Mutant capital, is the blue demon sightings true?"

"Yeah, know the little runt personally." Lance grumbled.

"Wow, it must be weird living around so many other mutants, to be honest all of you are the first mutants I've ever met other then myself."

"Well I think I have had enough of the X-Geeks, I'm just glad to be out of Bayville." Lance groaned.

"Oh the X-Men?" Nick asked. "Right, aren't they some sort of super hero team destined to bring mutants and humans close together?"

"That's them, but they were turned down for this project so it looks like we're the ones bringing mutants and humans closer together."

"So what is your mutant ability?" Nick couldn't help but ask.

"They call me Avalanche, basically I just make earthquakes."

"The unexplained fault lines?"

"Exactly. Pietro is a speed demon, Todd has the physical attributes and abilities of a frog, and Freddy over there is the immovable, all powerful, super strong blob." Lance explained.

"Wow."

"And you?"

"Oh I call myself Sonic, I can manipulate sound waves. I can use them to push small objects, I can change frequencies and make sound louder or quieter, and I can use it to float a bit." Nick commented. As they were talking Fred and Todd spoke with Monica as Pietro looked on.

"So how long have you known Pietro yo?" Todd asked.

"Oh since we were kids." Monica responded.

"Did you know he was a mutant?" Fred inquired.

"Yes, but I don't think he knew I was, in fact I only just recently found out."

"Well what can you do?" Fred popped another question.

"Well I can camouflage (A/N: is that spelled right?) myself with my surrounding." Monica explained.

  
  


Pietro grew tired of watching them talk and hope they weren't saying anything bad about him so he went to meet the other two mutants.

"The name is Remy LeBeau." Remy said in a strong Cajun accent.

"And I'm Rachel." Rachel winked at Pietro with the comment. "And other then being dashingly handsome what powers do you have?"

"Well I run at speeds over 100 miles per hour." Pietro said proudly.

"I can transfer energy into objects and blow up stuff." Remy explained.

"Well I can materialize things through thought." Rachel demonstrated by closing her eyes and a beam of light appear in a orb, and withing seconds there was a small brick on the ground.

"Incredible." Pietro picked up the brick and looked over it. "And you can create anything?"

"No, only basic things, and stuff that isn't to big. Stuff with to much detail like money is out of my power." She laughed.

  
  


There was a bit more introductions and everyone was now familiar with each other, and were all sitting on the couch.

"How about a basket ball game?" Lance asked, pointing to the court.

"Sure." Nick jumped to his feet, and everyone else shrugged and got up.

"The four of us will stick." Pietro laughed as the Brotherhood went to one court.

The game got underway with a jump ball, that Todd easily caught. He tossed the ball to Lance who went a bit down the court, but was stopped by Rachel and Remy. Lance through it to a place where no one was and Pietro ran past and went down court. Fred picked up Todd and threw him towards the net, and as he flew, Pietro through the ball to Todd, who easily slammed it in the net. Remy quickly advanced down court with the basketball, and passed to Rachel, which was easily intercepted by Pietro. Pietro stood down at the other team's net waiting to pass it, when something that looked like the floor jumped up and grabbed the ball from him. Monica changed back to her normal look, as she had been blending in with the floor, and ran down court, dribbling the ball. Monica tossed the ball to Sonic who was slowly hovering in the air. He brought himself high enough to drop the ball into the net, and then dropped to the ground himself. This continued for awhile, going both ways, but with Pietro and Todd , the Brotherhood ended up winning. After the game everyone sat down and started talking, Pietro was by himself leaning against a wall. Pietro sighed but then nearly jumped ten feet when Monica appeared from next to the wall, where she was blending in.

"Hi Pietro."

"Hi, this is a big surprise huh?"

"Yeah it just sort of... happened. Hey remember last time we saw each other? I used to be so crazy about Evan Daniels." Monica laughed.

"Yeah." Pietro gave a fake chuckle.

"Whatever happened to him?"

"Oh he... turned out to be a mutant, joined with the X-Men."

"Really?"

"Yeah... small world... heh."

"Well I'm over that stupid little crush."

"Really?"

"Yeah... but you know your friend Lance looks kinda cute." Pietro sighed as Monica walked away, and he started banging his head against the wall.


	6. First Day Classes

Disclaimer I keep forgetting: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I own the characters Nick, Rachel, Monica, Brad, Victor, and Jill. Remy, Todd, Pietro, and Lance are all owned by Marvel. If anyone has read My Custom Season fic, they probably remember Nick as Sonic, his story is different in this, he is just my favourite out of my created characters. In a final note, this fic will probably focus more on the Brotherhood, and less on the other four members of the Vague Project strike force, but they will still play a large part.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  


After meeting their teammates, the group were all brought back to the apartment, and they all had been put on the same floor. Once again they were reminded of their wake up call, and then went back to their rooms. Todd and Fred fell fast asleep, secure in their new homes. Pietro however thought about Monica, lying awake in bed, before finally getting some sleep. Lance however paced through his apartment, insecure about his decision, hoping he hadn't doomed his friends to a horror worse then being Magneto's soldiers. The other thing he thought about was Kitty. Yeah he knew that he would miss her when he left, but he felt he was going nowhere with her, she didn't like him and she showed it. No matter what he did, every time the X-Men caused problems, Kitty yelled at Lance, and they started back the way it has always been, Lance desperate for attention, and Kitty occasionally showing interest, but then going back to ignoring Lance. Lance finally fell asleep, but in what seemed like minutes the phone rang. Lance picked it up and groaned a slightly audible hello.

"Mr. Alvers, good morning. Today you will report to the Rec room for instructions of how to go about your daily routines. Your classes today are beginning weaponry, loyalties, and Science. You will have firearms training, and specialized programs."

"Where am I?" Was all Lance could mutter, then realized that he was in his apartment. "Oh, right, the government thing." Lance could hear a faint laugh at the other end.

"Your jeep is currently in the parking garage, it was flown in from Bayville, you are instructed by Mr. Victor Regal to give a ride for Todd Tolanksy, Pietro Maximoff, and Fred Dukes."

"Right..."

"Good Bye sir."

"Right..."

  
  


Despite getting little sleep the night before Pietro was up and dressed early. The phone rang while he was going morning exercises.

"Hello." Pietro answered in a cheery voice. He was instructed on the same things Lance was, and then went back to his exercises. After a few more minutes he heard a knock at the door, he ran to it and opened it up, where Monica was.

"Good morning," Monica beamed, as she held a coffee pot.

"Monica, come on in." Pietro leaped for joy on the inside, but just gave a friendly smile.

"I figured since you got in yesterday you had no appliances so I should bring you a pot of coffee this morning."

"Hey thanks!"

"You still like it the same way?" Monica asked setting it down on the counter and pouring a cup.

"Black and strong enough to leap out of the cup." Monica handed the cup to Pietro who promptly drunk it down and poured himself another cup in one or two seconds.

"So your friends seemed really nice." Monica said, making small talk.

"Yeah they're great... we have been through a lot of adventures."

"My life wasn't all that peaceful aster you left either." Monica laughed. "When I first got my mutant powers it was in the middle of school, poor Mrs. Flank nearly had a heart attack." Pietro burst out laughing.

"Remember that time we put a unmarked present on her desk and it had a itching powder bomb in it?"

"How could I not? If I remember it had a bit to much blast and the whole class including us spent the rest of the day scratching."

"Wow, that takes me back." Pietro leaned against the counter.

"I'm sure Bayville went nuts with Pietro Maximoff running amuck."

"Oh yeah, and these guys I'm with make it even better, Todd can laterally create slime."

"You must have had a blast with that stuff."

"I've missed you so much." Pietro smiled.

"Me too." Monica looked down at her watch. "Oh no, I have to get ready, I'm sorry, I'll see you later today." Monica left and Pietro took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah... bye." Pietro sighed and slumped against the wall. His sorrow however was short lived when he heard Lance knocking on the door.

"Pietro, your ride is ready."

"Yeah, sure." Pietro walked outside where Todd, Fred, and Lance were waiting. The four made their way to the Elevator and down to the parking garage. They found the jeep quickly, and they all piled into the familiar vehicle.

"Are you ok Pietro?" Fred asked, as they were driving.

"Yeah, you haven't said anything yet yo, isn't that like a record?" Todd laughed.

"I guess my mind is a little preoccupied."

"Not me." Fred beamed.

"Your mind is never occupied." Lance chuckled as he drove around.

"Shouldn't we be here by now yo?"

"Well... I sort of... wasn't watching the way." Lance admitted.

"Your lost?" Fred groaned.

"No I've been down this block before so I do know for a fact we are going in circles, that's not as bad as being lost."

"Lance." Todd groaned, looking out the window. "Wait I see it! Turn around and go left." After following Todd's direction Lance found the building, luckily by the time he got to the right floor he was right on time. Lance easily found the rec-room where they were supposed to meet, and they walked inside, where Brad and Victor were waiting.

"Good morning." Brad waved them over. The four obeyed and sat down on the couches.

"Where is everyone else yo?" Todd asked, looking around.

"Jill had to do some paperwork, and the other four were going to get a ride with Remy but they aren't here yet." Todd nodded and the four members of the Brotherhood sat around waiting. Within a few minutes Remy, Monica, Nick, and Rachel ran in.

"Sorry we're late!" Rachel gasped as the four ran in.

"Remy got lost." Nick grumbled walking over to the couch and sat down.

"Well now that we are all here, lets get over how this will work. You will report to room 561, it is on floor 14, all your classes will be held there. You will have your basic weaponry class, and Science, both taught by Victor." Brad explained. He will give you further instructions of what to do, after your classes.

"Lets go." Victor led the group of eight down the hall and into a elevator. They went to the 14th floor and into room 561, Lance made a mental note of where it was. They walked inside and each sat down, Victor at the front. "Inside your desks you will find a white binder. You are all instructed, over the next hour, to read silently over the first chapter, about handguns, as a general weapon. If you have any questions, silently come to the front of the room, and I will be happy to answer them for you." As odd as it sounded each of the students found the binder and started reading. It outlined how the weapon worked, the proper handling of the weapon, and different types of handguns. Lance stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Mr. Regal can I speak with you outside?" Lance quietly asked, hiding a bit of anger. Victor nodded and the two went outside. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?"

"You are teaching them about handguns!"

"Yeah, so?"

"They are just young teenagers. I mean yeah I admit I have fired a gun before, but I haven't even pointed one at another human let alone fired."

"Well that's good, we prefer people who haven't committed murder." Victor's voice filled with sarcasm.

"No you just want to train little perfect soldiers out of young teens." Lance snapped.

"Alvers, your job is to do missions the government says, to do that you have to rely on a little more then a little earthquake."

"You want to see a little earthquake!" Lance's eyes rolled back and the ground started shaking but it stopped when he was tackled to the ground by Victor.

"Listen Alvers, you want to play hero and say no to guns, fine, send your friends into combat against trained soldiers, who have more ammunition then you think, after one or two of them get pumped full of hot lead, you will have wished that you had a gun with you, because in the long run, you can create a earthquake, but what good is it, if it buries you too?" Lance was silent. "Now I suggest Mr. Alvers, that you go back in there, and learn how to use a handgun, so that when the time comes, you are ready." Lance nodded and walked back inside the room and went back to reading."


	7. Explosives, Amunition, and Guns

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I do however own the characters Nick Seer, Rachel Baron, Monica Doe, Victor Regal, Brad Rach (that's me ^_^) and Jill Ricardo. 

A/N: Ok well I want to personally congratulate myself on not being a lazy idiot, and actually doing work on this fic ^_^ Secondly I want to know what you want to see in this fic? Should there be romance between Pietro and Monica? Should the X-Men show up? Should there be any romance in the fic? I want to know your opinions... mainly because I don't know where this fic will be going ^_^;

  
  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the class went on fine, and then came Science.

"Gun powder is a dangerous, and useful thing." Victor held a small test tube full of gun powder. Now that you have learned to make a relatively similar mixture, through chemicals you find at home, I now have to tell you not to use this mixture, unless it is an emergency.." Todd raised his hand. "Yes Todd?"

"What's your definition of an emergency?"

"If it's a life or death situation."

"Got ya... so basically this is not a prank tool."

"Of course its not a prank tool! Now then, this concludes our chemistry lesson. Your next assignments involve training. Go into the locker room, you new battle uniforms will be in there."

  
  


The six guys got changed and came out of the locker room. Remy's costume was a black battle armour (much like Quicksilver's armour) and his brown Trench coat. Nick's costume was red pants, a red shirt, a odd yellow ring around his neck, and a yellow belt. Lance's costume was Brown battle armour, and two metal spikes, starting at his elbow and going about 2/3 a foot out from his hands. Width of his arm, but very thin, there was one of these on each arm. Pietro's costume was a light blue battle armour, but not as thick as Remy and Lance's. Todd had black pants, a white t-shirt, and a black headband. Finally Fred's costume was brown battle armour, must like the juggernaut's, but it had no helmet. The guys walked outside, to where Victor was waiting, moments after the girls came out too. Rachel's costume was white armour with the picture of a cube on the front. Monica's was a dark green army camouflage costume.

"Alright." Victor instructed, "Come with me." He led the eight down a hallway, and they walked into a room facing a jail cell with several men in it. "These people are known terrorists, we have recently captured them. Now to show loyalty to your country, kill them now."

"What?" Lance's eyes went wide, and the others also stood is disbelief.

"Dukes, how about you first?" Victor gave Fred a handgun. "Take aim and shoot." Fred looked down at the gun and then back to the prisoners, he handed the gun back to Victor.

"I can't..."

"Anyone else?" Victor looked around the room, and the seven others stood shaking their heads. "Good." Victor smiled. He turned to the prisoners and shot. Monica screamed by when they looked at the prisoners again, they were all fine. "The gun was filled with blanks, and these aren't prisoners. They are just members who work on this team. The point of this exercise." Victor explained. "Was to show you something, loyalty. I told you to shoot one of the prisoners, they were simply people you had been told were prisoners. If you follow an order without question, what is that, Tolansky?"

"Loyalty?" Todd responded.

"No, its following orders. If I tell you to do something and you do it because you want to, that is loyalty. Dukes, Alvers, Maximoff, Tolansky, your previous work was with Magneto, a known terrorist, you followed his every order, but when a better offer came along, you got up and left, did you have loyalty to him?"

"No." Was the collective response, even though Pietro said it somewhat hesitantly.

"Monica Doe, father was a weapons dealer, and when the moment of truth came, when the police finally caught him, he claimed his mutant daughter was behind the whole thing, do you have loyalty to him?"

"No."

"The point is, that we want you to have loyalties with your country. You not shooting unarmed prisoners when I told you to, shows that you have brains, and think for yourself. You have loyalty to yourself, which is something needed. Now I hope when the time comes, you will have loyalties to this organization, but even if you don't, never lose that loyalty to yourself, that tells you what is right and what is wrong. That concludes this lesson, I want all of you to go to floor 5, room 6, no one go in it, wait for me there. 

  
  


The eight arrived at the room, still in their battle armour they had been getting strange looks from some of the workers there. Victor arrived moments later, and he opened the door. Inside the walls were lined with weapons. The room itself was white, and at the far end of the room (which was 50 feet at least) was a brick wall, with much destroyed brick lying around it.

"This is the basic firearms training room." Victor said, looking over the room. "It is to test your weapon skills. Maximoff, lets see how you handle a basic." He handed Pietro a handgun. Pietro fired it at the wall several times, however he moved his hand with the rhythm of the gun's kick-back so fast, that he was able to handle it perfectly.

"That is very good." Victor looked a bit puzzled. "Try this." He handed Pietro a machine gun. Pietro took aim and fired. Because of how well he handled the kickback, he was able to keep it perfectly positioned. "Remarkable. Alright Alvers."

"Sir?"

"Try the basic." Lance took and handgun and took some shots. Victor handed several weapons and he handled each one with decency. "Ok Dukes, you're up." Fred walked and picked up a handgun. He shot it a few times, keeping his hand straight, and the gun would bend a little each time. The next weapon he tried was the machine gun, which Fred was able to keep straight... but his grip kept it from having any kickback, so the gun was bent and crumpled. Knowing his strength Victor gave him the shotgun, big mistake. As soon as he fired the gun it crumpled back and bent beyond the point of being able to be fired again. "... we are going to have to work with that."

"Me next!" Todd said excitedly.

"Simply because you have such enthusiasm to fire a gun, I think you should wait." Victor glared. "Doe, give the handgun a try." Like Lance, Monica handled her gun with average skill, the same went for Rachel and Remy, who went after. Sonic was the next to weild a weapon, and shot the handgun a few times. "Hold on Seer."

"Yes?" Nick asked.

"You can control sound right?"

"Yeah, its easy." Nick bragged.

"Well then, try muting the noise of that gun." Nick fired it a couple of times, and sure enough, there was no sound. "That is going to be very useful." Victor laughed. "Alright Tolansky, your up." Todd took the handgun and grinned.

"Rachel, you can create objects right? Make a plate or something." Rachel shrugged and did what Todd asked, in a few seconds, the plate was in her hands. "Lance, give it a good throw." Victor rolled his eyes and Lance grabbed it, and threw it like a frisbee. Todd waited until it had reached near the end of the hall, and then fired. The plate shattered, and most of the people looked in disbelief.

"You look like you have fired a weapon before." Victor said, not to happy.

"Not really, but I've always had good aim with stuff, so I just assumed I could." Todd explained.

"And this is a mutant power." Victor asked.

"Not sure, maybe. My aim has always been good catching bugs."

"I think I'll be sick." Rachel grimaced at the thought.

"Not now Baron, we need a couple more plates." After about ten more tests, Todd hit the plate each one, Victor was finally impressed. "Very good Tolansky, lets see you with the other weapons." Todd picked up the machine gun, which Victor made immediate note, Todd could barely hold steady. "Tolansky don't!" It was to late, Todd started firing and immediately lost control. Everyone dropped to the ground and the gun flew from Todd's hands.

"Sorry." Todd said meekly.

"Its ok." Victor breathed deeply and looked at the bullet holes in the walls. "Anyone hit?"

"No we're good." Lance let out a sigh and everyone got to their feet. 

"Well I think that's enough for now, right now, you eight should head to your personalized training." Victor took a deep breath of relief, and then handed each person a paper with their training assignment, and where it would be located. "Ok everyone, out." Victor waited until the group had left and he took a small grey canteen out of his pocket and took a drink, then spit it out. "This is vinegar!" Gasped and looked at the bottle, it had a piece of paper on it. "Scotch isn't good for you, try this instead -Quicksilver." Victor groaned reading the label. "I'll kill him." Victor banged his head against the wall, "I'll kill him..."


	8. Causing Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I do however own the characters Nick Seer, Rachel Baron, Monica Doe, Victor Regal, Brad Rach (that's me ^_^) and Jill Ricardo.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Night had fallen on the city, and the Brotherhood were piled in Lance's jeep.

"This is gunna be great." Fred laughed.

"Quiet!" Lance snapped back. The jeep drove down the street, it was far after dark.

"So what did you get for 'personal' training?" Pietro asked, looking to the back seat where Fred and Todd sat.

"Well I just lifted tons of weights and practiced breaking stuff." Fred shrugged.

"I had to dodge stuff and use my agility for stuff ya know, but I got bored and just hopped around the room while my trainer tried to get me to settle down." Todd explained.

"I had to work out, and my trainer said I may be fast but I probably don't have very much endurance, so we tested who could last longer on a treadmill." Pietro laughed. "Needless to say I have more endurance."

"How about you Lance." Todd asked, kicking the back of his seat.

"Well we did some stuff on shifting earth and moving walls and stuff for awhile, and then just some leadership stuff." As Lance finished they pulled into the office area.

"You going to be the team's leader?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, they just said I should do some leadership training 'cause I'm the oldest." 

  
  


The four got out of the jeep and walked inside the building. Lance used a keycard and got inside, but he was stopped by a security guard.

"I haven't seen you four around, aren't you a little young?" The guard glared.

"No sir." Todd stated looking in his wallet and pulled out an I.D. card Brad had given him, the other members did the same.

"Oh your four are the new mutant team." He laughed.

"That's us." Pietro nodded.

"These secret government forces keep getting younger." The security guard shook his head. "And its just you four?"

"No sir, there are four others." Fred explained.

"Excellent." With a odd smile the security guard walked back down the hall.

"Anyone else get a weird vibe from him?" Pietro looked puzzled.

"No, now lets go before someone asks what we're doing here." Lance snapped. The four made their way to the elevator, and then up to a floor. Once there Pietro fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a key. The Brotherhood walked to a door and unlocked it and opened it up.

"Hit a light." Lance ordered. Todd did so and the weapons testing grounds was illuminated with light.

"Alright!" Pietro zipped around the room looking at all the different weapons.

"What's this?" Todd asked picking up a grenade, as he picked it up a piece fell off. "Whatever it is it isn't made well."

"Throw it here." Lance ordered. Todd tossed him the weapon and Lance looked over it. "It's a grenade Todd... where is the pin?"

"Must have fallen out, why? What's a pin?"

"Get down!" Lance screamed and dropped to the ground and through the grenade. It exploded down the hall, scorching all the brick, and blowing some of it to pieces. "Who doesn't know what a grenade is!" lance gasped.

"Sorry." Todd meekly apologized in the face of Lance's wrath.

"Ok Freddy." Fred said calmly to himself as he picked up a shotgun. "Go with the kickback." Fred shot and moved his arm back to soon, so he ended up shooting to roof. "Oops"

"Great job Fred." Todd rolled his eyes.

"This from the guy who just through a grenade without the pin at me." Lance said.

"Monica would have liked to join us." Pietro sighed.

"Oh great." Lance took a gun and held it to his head. "Not more moaning."

"Its no worse then when you go into a Kitty sorrow."

"It's a lot worse and a lot different."

"Not really." Todd muttered.

"Watch it, remember who is holding the gun." Lance pointed it at Todd.

"Watch it!"

"No." Lance said smugly.

"Yes!" Todd shouted back.

"What are you going to do about it."

"This." Todd picked up a flame thrower and strapped it on his back. Lance started running down the long hall, with Todd chasing him. "Any slower and your gunna burn!" Todd laughed with glee.

"Think we should help me?" Pietro asked.

"No, let him have some fun." Fred said sitting down, watching Lance be chased by the small little boy, hopping after him with a flame thrower.


	9. Breakfast comes but once a day, insanity...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I do however own the characters Nick Seer, Rachel Baron, Monica Doe, Victor Regal, Brad Rach (that's me ^_^) and Jill Ricardo.

A/NL I felt fairly uninspired for this chapter, that's why it didn't work out so well, and took a little longer, anyway I hope you enjoy it still.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lance woke up and rubbed his eyes. It had been a busy week. Since Tuesday he was now living in a apartment, on a government plan to bring mutants and humans together, by having mutants risk their lives to save humans by going on missions. The days had gone by easily, Wednesday being their first classes, and they had continued through the week. Brad, Jill, and Victor had been busy all week, so they had little time to talk with the students. Nick, Remy, and Rachel were never around, so Lance had not been getting to know them much, but Monica and Pietro spent every morning talking, and Pietro would whine the rest of the day about how he loved Monica.

  
  


It was now Saturday, the team had been informed that they had the weekend off, unless an emergency. They had met the security guard that Pietro disliked several times over the week, and found out his name was Mac. Lance thought it very cliché but the guy was friendly enough, but had a lot of questions to ask about the project. Other then the flood the first day, and sneaking into the weapons training ground, the Brotherhood had been fairly behaved, which bothered Lance slightly. Lance's apartment was now slightly furnished, as was the other members of the Brotherhood who had all gone shopping Friday. Lance woke up at Seven, he was obviously getting used to being up early. He got himself a can of coke from the fridge and got changed. With the sugar and caffeine getting him woken up Lance walked outside to find Pietro's door open. Lance walked inside where Pietro, Todd, and Fred were sitting, watching Pietro's TV.

"Hey." Lance groaned, while waiting for the coke to kick in. "Monica not here for the morning ritual of her talking and you gazing deep into her eyes." Lance mocked, sitting down.

"Gee, come in Lance." Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Quiet, TV." Todd said, almost in a trance.

"Hey sleepy heads." The group looked over to see Rachel looking through the door, Monica with her. "We decided since no one knows anyone, that we should get started."

"I'm Lance and I'm asleep." Lance groaned. 

"Come on, we are all going for breakfast at a restaurant, Nick is getting changed and Remy said he would be out in a minute."

"Well I'll go." Pietro ran over to the two girls.

"Come on." Monica sighed.

"Yeah alright." Lance got to his feet and went to the door, Todd and Fred slowly followed.

  
  


Because there were eight people, and couldn't all fit inside either Lance's jeep or Nick's car, the only to vehicles they had, they decided that Pietro, Todd, and Fred would ride in the car with Nick, while Remy, Monica, and Rachel rode with Lance. The arrangement seemed needless because no one really said anything the trip there. They reached the breakfast spot, it was called Eggs Forever. The eight piled out of the cars and went into the restaurant.

"We gotta get a booth." Fred reminded them as they went inside.

"Oh right." Lance nodded.

"Why?" Rachel asked as they made their way to a booth.

"Fred was a police order valid in every state but Hawaii, that it is illegal for him to sit at a table in any restaurant." Pietro explained.

"Why?" Nick asked as they all sat down at a large booth, Nick, Todd, Rachel, and Lance in one side of the booth, Monica, Pietro, Fred, and Remy on the other side.

"There was some... unpleasantries." Fred confessed.

"Alright..." Rachel said. The gang ordered some food and Rachel spoke up to break the awkward silence. "How about we just say a little bit about ourselves?"

"Well I'm Remy, on the street I was called Gambit, and I was a first class thief and con man." 

"And why did you end up working for the government?" Todd munched on a fly that was on the table.

"Remy got himself caught, they said I had potential for work, and it was that or Jail."

"Well, my story falls a little more on the legal side." Rachel seemed nervous.

"Hey none of us are perfect." Lance snapped.

"Well that's obvious!"

"Clear the air!" Monica yelled. She took a deep breath. "Clear the air. Now Rachel, you're a snobby stuck up jerk, and we all have a criminal past, the air is clear, continue."

"Well I had obvious talents from birth, so I stayed at home most of my life, and then my parents payed the Government to put me though some tests and they decided to sign me up for the team." Rachel smiled and turned to Monica.

"Well, I followed my father around endlessly helping him, only to learn that he hated me and turned me in as a mutant the first chance he got. Naturally the government believed him, and then they found out that he was lying and I really was good, so they let me go, but Jill decided I would be perfect for the Vague project." Monica looked over at Nick.

"Oh jeez.. Do I have to go next? Well lets see, some evil doctor and some floating guy who throws cars at me for fun, chase me over the country, great way to see the world I tell you. Anyway I hide out in a town, and they never find me, the government does. By that time I had read the tabloids so much that I knew there were other mutants, so I warmed up to the idea I'm a walking freak."

"Umm... guys can you top that?" Remy looked over at the brotherhood. 

"Well lets see, we worked for the freak that tosses cars at people for fun, as well as a shape shifter with a bad attitude. We live in the same town as a group of mutants who live in a mansion where they get whatever they want, because of their rich professor. We have caused tons of problems in the town and have become known throughout the city as troublesome weirdos. In one day we moved from the slums of Bayville, to here." Lance explained as they got their food.

"Oh and here is the funny part, my father is the freak who throws cars at people, including me." Pietro gave a fake laugh.

"Well... we are here now." Fred shrugged as he ate some eggs.

"So... how long has everyone been here." Lance asked.

"Well we were all brought here Saturday, and you guys were brought it Tuesday." Monica stated.

"What are you doing." Rachel asked, breaking more silence as Lance carefully unscrewed the lids to the salt, pepper, sugar, syrup, and all the other containers, and placed them back on.

"Its called annoy the next people to sit here." Lance grinned. "It makes life more interesting." The group finished their meal and payed the check, then walked outside.

"That is a real nice piece of work." Nick said somewhat sarcastically. "How fast can it go? 50, 60?" 

"I have you know, it can hit 120, easy." Lance snapped.

"What to test that theory out?" Nick taunted.

"Fine! How about a race to the apartment."

"Your on!"

"What about us yo?" Todd whined as the two got into their vehicles. The two payed no attention and got the car's even. Rachel sighed and walked between the two cars.

"Alright, go." She sighed as the car and the jeep sped off. Unfortunately it was a two lane road and Lance was on the left side. He accelerated slightly faster then Nick, and managed to pull into the lane before getting smashed head on into a car. Nick pulled onto the empty sidewalk and managed to emerge into the lane in front of Lance. Lance went into the left lance and sped as fast as he could, he managed to pass Nick and another car, and cut off right in front of the second car. The car braked and Nick flew his car into the left lane. Him and Lance were neck and neck, the road was clear, and the parking garage for the apartment was closing in straight ahead. They went straight ahead and into the garage neck and neck, both braked and slide sideways, and both ran out of the car.

"I won!" They both shouted at the same time.

"What?" Lance laughed.

"I was way ahead." Nick said holding his hand up in victory.

"Not a chance." Lance spat.

"I was too." Nick glared back at Lance. The two went back into their cars and drove back to the restaurant, and picked up the six others, and drove them home, still not knowing who won.


	10. A Week Without Lance begins

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I do however own the characters Nick Seer, Rachel Baron, Monica Doe, Victor Regal, Brad Rach (that's me ^_^) and Jill Ricardo.

A/N: Well I had fun doing this chapter, I love humor ^_^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Banzai!" Todd Tolansky screamed as he jumped onto a toboggan and slid down a hill. The only thing odd about this, was that he was inside, and it hasn't a hill, it was a flight of stairs covered in snow. Todd rounded the corner, but such a sharp 180 turn is hard to make on a toboggan, so he crashed into the wall. A blast of snow hit Todd as Brad Rach came to a stop on his snow board.

"Out of all the stupid, maniacal, crazed stuff you guys have ever done, this is the coolest." Brad laughed.

"Look Out!" The cry came from above. Brad dived out of the way as Pietro came out of a copter-like upside down spin and landed right in front of the two.

"Your ski jumping?" Todd was surprised.

"A free fall down five floors gives me just enough time. I am the champ."

"Look out!" Fred smashed into the three others with his GT, ending up in a heap of tangled, skis, snow boards, and people.

The four got to their feet as the bellow of a 'OH CRAP' rung at a ear-burst volume. Nick Seer on a metal orbit flew straight of the stairs above them and smashed into the wall.

"Oh that hurts so much." Nick groaned lying on the snow.

"So does our ears." Brad whined.

"Sorry, I lose control when I panic, but it really comes in handy to warn people."

"Or scare away any deer in the vicinity." Pietro grumbled.

"I figured you guys were the cause of this." Nick laughed getting to his feet.

"Yeah that's us." Todd nodded.

"I won't even ask how you caused it, but where is Lance?"

"It was hard for him to train in the office." Brad explained. "So Victor took him for a week long session in the forest."

"Ouch, a week with Victor, poor Lance." Nick sighed.

"Poor Victor." Pietro chuckled to himself.

  
  


*~Elsewhere~*

  
  


"Ok Alvers, do you know how to set up a tent?" Victor asked Lance. The two were in the middle of the forest, Lance's jeep was not far from them and they had gear unpacked and ready to be set up.

"No sir." Lance said mocking a military fashion.

"That will be one of your lessons. Go find water."

"You forgot to bring some sir? That is very bad planning sir." Lance laughed.

"I did not forget soldier, this is training, you must learn to find supplies in the worst circumstances." Victor sneered.

"Yes sir, I will dig for water."

"Very good- what? Dig?" Victor's question was answered as a whole in the ground opened up dirt began getting tossed up. Soon the sound of water dripping was heard.

"Mission done sir!" Lance saluted.

"Alright Alvers, now how do you get the water from a thirty food chasm without rope?" Lance grinned and took of his shoe's, vest, and shirt.

"Don't do it Alvers!" Victor groaned as Lance dived into the chasm with a bucket. The inevitable splash was heard and Victor looked down to see Lance in the water. "Ok, now how do you get out." Lance grinned.

"Easy." Lance placed his hands on one of the walls and the ground began to shake. Jagged pieces of rock cut out of the wall, making a perfect ladder. Lance grabbed the bucket and cautiously walked out of the chasm and handed the bucket to Victor. "Make sure to boil it first.' Lance said smugly.

"Ok Alvers, first lesson, identify your surroundings before you do something stupid." Victor pointed twenty yards from the camp to a stream easily seen through the trees.

"If you want to take the hard way out of things its fine with me, I'll get some fire wood." Lance shrugged and walked off, while Victor put up the tent.

  
  


*~Back at the HQ~*

  
  


"Ten o' clock!" Brad screamed at the top of his lungs. A flurry of seven bullets flew at a target in the basic weapons training hall. "Twelve o' clock." A target sprung up just as bullets flew from six different guns, however Fred's was shot behind the group, beating into the metal plated door. "I am so glad we installed that." Brad sighed.

"Sorry." Fred handed Brad the gun, which was twisted and near no use anyway.

"With the kickback Fred, go with the pressure, and that was six o' clock."

"Yeah I kinda assumed that when you were the only thing behind me."

"I am just glad you didn't aim at me." Brad nodded.

"Actually the gun was just pointed off target because the barrel was twisted from the kickback."

"And to think I gave up combat because a desk job sounded safer." Brad groaned.

  
  


*~Back at elsewhere~*

"Well sir, I think I'm ready to start training." Lance was standing in his battle uniform.

"You know in that thing you actually look like you know what you're doing." Victor rolled his eyes. "There is a enemy base suspected two hundred yards, right under that large pine tree." Victor pointed to a tree that stuck out from top the others.

"There is?" Lance looked confused.

"Not really, its just a scenario." Victor groaned.

"So your lying to me?"

"No I'm not lying."

"So you suspect there really is a base over there?"

"Oh who cares!" Victor shouted.

"Well I'm sure if there is a enemy base there, the enemy sure cares about it." Lance stated.

"Just uproot that tree and see if you here any commotion." Victor stressed.

"Alright boss." Lance jammed the spikes coming from his suit's arms into the ground. The ground rumbled and the tree tipped over, while Lance listened carefully.

"Nothing sir, Lance Alvers, reporting no enemy over there, sir." Lance shouted and saluted.

"Well Alvers if you are so sure, why don't we check it out."

"Yeah alright." Lance walked through the bush, pushing away branches and swatting flies. He finally made his way to the clearing where the tree was. "I don't believe it." Lance was looking at Principle Kelly, on the ground crying while the giant tree lay on his car. "Well, at least it wasn't exactly my fault this time." Lance gulped as he hurriedly made his way back to Victor.

"Well?"

"The enemy is defeated."

  
  


*~Back at the apartment~*

  
  


"Was Alvers what kept all you sane?" Jill gasped as she watched Pietro, Monica, Todd, Rachel, Nick, and Remy play a game of twister, with a mat on the ground, a mat on the ceiling, and one on each wall.

"Oh let them have fun." Brad said walking up beside her. "They aren't breaking anything."

"Ok Remy, Left leg red ceiling" Fred called out has he spun one of the four twister boards. Remy, who was already on his hands, with one leg on yellow on the left wall, put his other leg on red, where Rachel's hand was.

"Oh! You idiot!" Rachel cried as she yanked her hand from under his foot. Remy tipped backwards and fell onto Pietro, and Rachel walked backwards, and stepped on Monica's foot. She grabbed her foot and hopped, right into Todd who was hunched over, and sent him flying into Brad's apartment, where a large crash was heard.

"Ok, you're paying for that!" Brad growled

"... who's fault really was that?" Fred asked confused.

  
  


*~Back in elsewhere~*

"So I said, hey buddy, if you don't like what I'm talking about, why don't you... I forgot." Victor slurred. He had a large bottle of scotch in his hand, and was now laughing hysterically while Lance watched in annoyance. 

"Isn't it irresponsible to get drunk when you are supposed to be watching me?" Lance asked.

"You are right, I haven't offered you any." Victor threw him the bottle.

  
  


*~Back in elsewhere... the next morning~*

  
  


"Keep it down birds." Lance cried as he held his head in pain.

"Keep it down yourself." Victor said weakly.

"Stop shouting." Lance groaned.

"Only when the forest stops spinning, and you get both of you together."

"Will we still train with a hangover?"

"I don't have a hangover, I'm just recovering from being drunk."

"Whatever, do we train?"

"Hell no, you are good enough already, we will train in the morning."

"It is the morning."

"The other morning!"

"You mean tomorrow."

"Yeah that one."


	11. Dinner For Two For One

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I do however own the characters Nick Seer, Rachel Baron, Monica Doe, Victor Regal, Brad Rach (that's me ^_^) and Jill Ricardo.

A/N: I know its kind of cruel to leave Pietro alone, but I'm building in for the future... ah heck I got no idea what will happen two chapters from now, I've just been watching the early episodes of Friends lately. Boy those are inspirational...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me! My problems have all gone, there's no one to deride me!" Pietro's wailing went throughout the apartment complex, as he sat in his livingroom on a fake zebra skin couch. Pietro's apartment looked like a retro apartment, with Lava Lamps, shag carpets, and a floating disco ball

"Cheer up." Monica walked in the apartment.

"Oh hi, I am moaning my boring existence." Pietro rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"So Fred and Todd go bowling and you are left alone, can't you find something to do?"

"No." Pietro stated matter of factly.

"Well then we will do something." She sat on the couch and poked Pietro with her foot.

"Like go to a movie." Pietro got to his feet.

"Well how about we watch TV?"

'TV is Good, you have home court, control over everything, you are more comfortable and calm at home.' Pietro thought. "Yeah sure." Pietro flicked on the TV and sped through the channels.

"Stop there!" Pietro stopped at a foreign movie of some kind, but the music and character's screamed romance.

'Perfect, a romance movie, and from another country, the perfect chance for a romantic spark to fly up' Pietro thought to himself as the movie went on. 'Who is that guy... why did he kill that other man's goat... how come a gypsy and a donkey are dancing? Why did that man drink from a turban... can a turban even hold water? Maybe if it was wrapped tight enough? Why did that guy just give that girl the head of the guy who killed his goat? That's not romantic.' Monica looked over at Pietro. Pietro looked back, they stared into each others eyes, then Monica started laughing. "What? What's wrong?" Pietro frantically asked.

"Oh nothing, its just that moments seemed so much like something on a date."

"Oh right... heh... heh..." Pietro gave a fake laugh. "why was it romantic?" He desperately asked.

"Can you imagine us on a date." Monica started laughing harder.

"Not that hard to believe." Pietro grumbled.

"Well the movie is basically over anyway." Monica turned the TV off.

"How can you tell, was there a symbolism to the man square dancing with the chickens?"

"No, its getting close to 8, when the movie ends. I have no idea what the heck that movie was about." Monica laughed.

"So you hungry?" Pietro asked grabbing his phone.

"Sure, what should we get?"

"Chinese?"

"Sure." Pietro phoned and ordered.

"It will be here in thirty minutes." Pietro nodded.

"Great... so how have you been doing?"

"Oh alright, annoying people. The usual."

"So Lance is in the forest training then?"

"Yeah, we have a week without Victor."

"Lance seems like a really hard worker." Monica grinned. "Is he... seeing anyone?" Monica's words cut deep into Pietro's heart.

"Not really, but he probably thinks he is."

"What?"

"Well Lance used to have a girl friend, but she didn't treat him very well, and he still really likes her."

"That is so sweet."

"No its not." Pietro cried. "Its pathetic, VERY pathetic!"

"And he is kind of cute."

"No he isn't he is an ugly person."

"You don't seem to like him."

"No, no, its not that. I just think that you are to good for him."

"That is so sweet." Monica hugged Pietro.

"You need someone handsome, and smart, and dashing, and charming, and talented... possibly with a name starting with P... ending with ietro."

"I'm sure I'll find someone." Monica smiled, oblivious to Pietro's hints.

"Yes but you know... he may be closer then you think."

"You are right!" Monica stood up determinedly.

"Yes I am."

"I can't wait for the right guy to come to me, I have to find him! Look out male population, here I come." Monica marched out the door. 

"No, the population that counts is right in here." Pietro sighed.

"Um, Chinese dinner?" The delivery man stuck his head through the door.

"That's right dinner for two... for one."


	12. Out in the forest where the Quakes are m...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I do however own the characters Nick Seer, Rachel Baron, Monica Doe, Victor Regal, Brad Stevens, and Jill Ricardo.

A/N: well I am taking a break from my Humorous writing, to bring you a bit of action and interesting plot twists. Also in the last few disclaimers (and maybe somewhere along the story) I may have referred to Brad as Brad Rach, rather then the first name I gave him, Brad Stevens. This is because Brad Rach is my name, and often I insert myself into stories. Anyway he will be know by Brad Stevens in the story, but any time you see Rach... you'll know who I'm talking about.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"What are you doing Alvers?" Victor asked walking out of the tent and over to Lance, who was feeding a squirrel.

"Nothing."

"Why are you feeding the animal."

"Because he was hungry." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Get suited up." Lance quickly got into his battle suit, and Victor led him on a hike. It lasted for a few hours without word, but Victor finally brought him to a small cliff. "Alright Alvers, your job is to make a path straight to the bottom.

"Can do." Lance put jabbed the spikes from his suit into the ground and it began to rumble. Dirt and rock poured from the side of the canyon, making a large mound of dirt. Lance continued to cause the dirt to fall down, and a path coming down from the mountain started to form, but it was still to low.

"Alvers..."

"I'm working on it." Lance groaned and a huge amount of rock and dirt poured from the canyon, but Lance screamed and fell to the ground exhausted.

  
  


"We are not training you to be pushovers, but soldiers!" Brad instructed strictly as the seven members of the team stood before him, several of them started to snicker. "Yeah I know, Victor was supposed to give this speech." Brad groaned. 

"And?"

"Well anyway, follow the law of the U.S.A. work hard, and go home, its been a long day." Brad sighed.

"Ok gang." Jill said. "Its time for your first simulation training." She led the seven of them to a hall that was abandoned. "This room is triggered with an alarm. The object is to get to the other side without triggering the alarms. Now the object is teamwork, this may not involve all you skills, but still some may be useful." Jill flipped a switch and tons of red light lines shone across the room.

"This won't be easy." Todd sighed.

"First lets take out the camera." Fred pointed out a security camera at one side of the hall.

"That's my job." Monica slowly crept along the wall, using her powers to blend in, bending and stretching over the red lines. She made her way to the camera, and turned it around so it was facing the wall.

"Now its Remy's turn." Remy quickly flipped and jumped over the lines, making it through most, and passing Monica. However he stopped when he reached a wall of the lasers. "Some help?" A white light flashed over where the five remaining members where, and Rachel held up two mirrors.

"I'll be right there, yo." Todd took the two objects and slowly made his way through the lines. He reached where Remy was and carefully took the two mirrors and lined them up just right, so that the lights were flashing back at themselves perfectly, not triggering the alarm, and making it wide enough for Remy to get through. The Cajan dived through the beams and crept through the rest, finally ending up on the other side.

"Perfect." Jill clapped. Todd wiped some sweat off his brow and dropped one of the mirrors, it landed right on one of the beams and an alarm started blaring.

"Oops."

  
  


"You ok kid?" Lance heard Victor's voice as he came back to consciousness.

"Yeah... I'm alright..." Lance responded standing up. "I'll give it another shot." Lance looked down at his pile of dirt that was slowly forming correctly. Lance jabbed the spikes into the ground again, and the earth began falling from their side. Lance was taking it slow and calm when suddenly a second earthquake hit, and the dust was thrown back at them, creating a small storm.

"Alvers!" Victor screamed, shielding his eyes.

"It wasn't me!" Lance fell back to the ground and soon the dust storm had stopped.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Lance caused a small tremor and waited, about a minute later he was answered with another tremor.

"Do that again." Victor ordered. Lance nodded and repeated a tremor, only to get another one back at him. Lance did this a few more times and looked back at Victor in confusion. "Its like an... after shock."

"Yeah... but this has never happened before..."

  
  


Todd, Fred, and Pietro walked down the long hall towards the elevator in the office, they had just come off a training session.

"Hold on a minute yo, I forgot my keys back in Jill's office, when she was lecturing me this morning." Todd hopped back and over to a door and looked in it. "Guys get over here!" Pietro and Fred ran over at Todd's panic filled call. Inside the office was Jill, laying on the ground, with a bullet hole through he shoulder!

  
  
  
  


A/N: Oooh suspense ^_^ the fic starts to get interesting. Is Jill dead? What is with the Earthquakes Lance and Victor are feeling, did Todd remember his keys? Find out next time.


End file.
